Ghost War
Disclaimer: Information listed isn't fully set in stone and is subject to change prior to release. Ghost War is the name of the upcoming free four-vs-four, team deathmatch-style PvP mode on Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. It will be released on October 10, 2017, while the open beta for Xbox One, Playstation 4, and PC was on September 21, 2017. Ghost War is free and can be downloaded separately for players who do not own Wildlands itself. Ghost War is class-based gameplay, with the classes listed as Multiclass, Assault, Support and Marksman. Each class has four characters/sub-classes to choose from that have their own set of perks and abilities. No subclass (excluding the Recruit) can be used by more than one player on a team, and players can customize their characters along with adding an extra character-exclusive perk. Battles are best of 3 rounds and are elimination-based, meaning players cannot respawn, and will take place on random locations on the Bolivian map during random day/night times with random weather. Players cannot fully die, though, only go into a downed state in which they can be revived from by teammates. All players can be revived at any point in the match, making games more hectic and players more desperate to win. The round is won when the entire enemy team is downed. There are some new system additions to the game, like suppression and sound markers. When a player is getting fired upon, they will be put under suppression, causing their vision to blur and making it hard to detect where the gunfire is coming from. Sound markers are yellow, circular markers that show up in the environment, similar to regular markers, in the close vicinity in which a player shoots from, thus giving away their general position. Players can also mark their enemies, revealing their name and class icon above their head, along with an icon on the minimap. Players marked are also notified that they're currently marked with a notification on their screen and a red ring around their minimap. Classes Multiclass *'Recruit' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' The Trainee - The Recruit is new to the action. Fresh out of training, but ready for combat **'Ability Passive:' Always Available - The Recruit is the only class that can be selected more than once in a team. He starts with 2 unlocked weapons to choose from: an assault rifle and a light machine gun. Assault *'Pointman' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' +20% Health **'Specialty:' Focus Under Fire - A highly experienced soldier, the Pointman cannot be disrupted in any way. **'Ability Passive:' Battle Hardened - The Pointman is immune to the effects of suppression and flash grenades. *'Tank' **'Difficulty Rating:' Medium **'Boost:' +115% Health **'Specialty:' Armored Defender - The Tank diverts attention away from teammates by drawing enemy fire and using thick armor to survival the attack. **'Ability Activation:' Divert Intel - Marks the Tank for all enemies and unmarks all allies. Teammates cannot be marked while the ability is active. *'Tech' **'Difficulty Rating:' Medium **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Transmission Denied - Using his Jammer, the Tech can deny the enemy access to valuable intel. **'Ability Activation:' Jammer - Disables the Recon Tower and all drones within a large radius. The Tech can only have a Jammer active on the map. *'Assassin' **'Difficulty Rating:' Hard **'Boost:' +100% Stamina **'Specialty:' Guerilla Warfare - Mobile and stealthy, the Assassin is an expert in flanking and dispatching enemies with silenced weapons. **'Ability Passive:' Infiltrator - The Assassin can only be marked from close range. Support *'Scout' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Eye In The Sky - The Scout's surveillance skills are unmatched, being able to detect enemy movement in the field. **'Ability Passive:' Motion Detector - Displays enemy movement within its scan range, even for occluded enemies. *'Artillery' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Heavy Ordinance - Artillery uses mortar strikes to create chaos and draw enemies out of hiding. **'Ability Activation via Drone:' Mortar Drone - Calls for a mortar strike on the targeted area. *'Diversionist' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Military Deception - Using his extensive knowledge in deception and shock tactics, the Diversionist is able to distract or even scare the enemy. **'Ability Activation via Drone:' Noisemaker Drone - Emits a gunshot sound, indistinguishable from a player firing a weapon. The drone is also stealthy - can only be marked in close range. *'Medic' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Combat Rescue - The Medic specializes in rescuing teammates in any environment, from any position. **'Ability Activation:' Medic Drone - Remotely revives a downed teammate. Marksman *'Sniper' **'Difficulty Rating': Medium **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Armor Piercer - The Sniper's high-powered rifle can hit its target through any kind of cover. **'Ability Passive:' High Caliber Shots - The Sniper's shots don't lose damage from penetration. *'Ranger' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Jack Of All Trades - The Ranger's loadout allows him to handle both long and medium range combat situations. **'Ability Passive:' Arsenal - The Ranger uses another primary weapon instead of a handgun. *'Enforcer' **'Difficulty Rating:' Medium **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Fire Support - The Enforcer is essential to teammates, providing useful cover fire which debilitates enemies. **'Ability Passive:' Advanced Suppression - The Enforcer's fire suppresses enemies faster and can disrupt their aiming. *'Sentinel' **'Difficulty Rating:' Hard **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Advanced Recon - A scouting focused marksman, the Sentinel is the bane of flanking enemies. **'Ability Activation:' SATCOM Tracker - The Sentinel can place a SATCOM Tracker at a designated location. It marks the first enemy entering its trigger radius. Perks Perks are character-specific and some class-specific abilities that add minor benefits to the character in which the player has selected. *'Full Bags' gives the player 2 extra units of each item equipped (grenades, mines, etc.) and 20% more ammo. *'Trainee' gives the player an additional 10% XP earned in-game. *'Athletic Sprinter' increases the players running and sprinting speed by 15%. *'Steady Hand' makes it so that moving around doesn't affect accuracy and hip-fire spread is reduced by 50%. *'Quick Hands' (Support Classes only) Reduces revive time by 30% and the Recon Tower interaction time by 50%. *'Severe Wounds' (Marksman Classes only) Increases the revive timer of downed enemies by 5 seconds. *'Safety First' (Assault Classes only) Automatically mark any enemy-planted devices within 20 meters.